


Blush

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Developing a Crush, Gen, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Strangers to Friends, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: What if the New Kid gave Karen's doll to Mysterion than the girl herself?





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different than the canon but heck...  
> Here's some more Kenny/Mysterion x New Kid.  
> Enjoy!  
> UPDATE (30th July, 2018): Fixed some sentences, fixed some forms, added missing words... might have still missed something.

I was probably losing my mind. Were you like Timmy and I, and actual had real superpowers? Did you somehow know when there was some kind of a real problem, New Kid? Because I could hardly believe that you were handing me over Karen's doll by the doorstep of the Freedom Pals' base. It was same doll that I had been looking for months after the three of us had returned home from foster care. You couldn't have known about this in any way...

I couldn’t help but stare at the doll's painted face. It looked very new but I knew my sister had left 'KM' on the nape of the toy's neck. Those two letters were still there as I turned it around in my hands. I couldn't help but stared a bit longer at it in silence before returning my attention to you, Buttlord. It will always be a mystery of how you had known about this and where you found it. Maybe the name 'Mysterion' fitted you better than I.

I was still speechless and you probably thought that my silence was your cue to leave Token's house. You still were part of Coon and Friends and it was becoming hard not to trust you. Buttlord, you didn't have to do any favors for me and yet...

"How did you know?" I asked as I caught you by your wrist. You looked at my hand before reaching my eyes. They were just as mesmerizing as last time. Oh no, not again.

Like always, you were silent but... something was different this time. For a moment I believed that you would actually speak but just sighed and pointed at me. It was obvious that you moved slowly so that I would understand what you wanted to tell me. Pointed two fingers at your own eyes before pointing at the corners of your mouth downwards.

"I... looked sad?" I tried to figure out what you meant but after a moment you shook your head. You showed the same thing a second time only adding what seemed to show that you were talking about height. "Little me?..." I raised an eyebrow at that. "My sister looked sad?"

With the same apathy written on your face you just nodded and got your hand out of my grip. Hard to believe but my gloved palm missed your warmth... Here are those gay thoughts again.

"Thanks, New Kid. I appreciate it." My eyes might have played a trick to me but I could have sworn I saw you develop a light blush. Was that another crack in your mask?

You only quickly nodded and left. I could hear a stifled laugh in the back of my mind which made me roll my eyes. No privacy at all.

"Doctor Timothy, please get out of my head," I sighed as I got back into Freedom Pals' base. "It's rude to spy on somebody's private conversation."

"My apologies, Mysterion. Just needed to be sure that he didn't have any ill intentions towards you," I heard the Doctor speak more seriously. "He's more than meets the eye, isn't he? But you already knew that," added he in an amused tone.

Ugh... fuck my life.

The moment I gave my sister her doll back, I kind of wanted to punch you, New Kid. The 'You make my sister cry, I punch you in the face' rule had been broken but I guess there are exceptions. Karen couldn’t stop crying for a good solid five minutes and I really couldn't blame her. She barely had anything of her own and that doll was probably like a treasure to her.

"Where... did you find her?" The girl inquired as she tried to brush away her tears. "Did the Guardian angel gave her to you?"

"Yes, Karen," I pat my sister gently on the head. Remembering what you had told me back near the base, I realized just how true your 'words' were, New Kid. Karen really had been sad. "However he said the Farting Vigilante found it and gave it to him. Mysterion probably wanted to credit his work."

"Are they working together?" asked the girl as she hugged her doll.

It was a good question, New Kid. Were we working together? It didn't seem like you were doing harm to anyone. Also it was obvious that Cartman was becoming more pissed with each day thanks to you. Even though you belonged his group, it seemed you liked to work solo. No, you seemed like you didn't want to work with picking a side.

"Yeah, Karen, I think they're working together."

At least, I would like to work with you, New Kid. I would like to know what I said or did that made you blush this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
